


Day One Hundred Sixty-Eight || Flat Tire

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [168]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Just when she's on the way to the boys' baseball game, Hinata's bike gets a flat! But thankfully, a helpful passerby decides to lend a hand!





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Eight || Flat Tire

_Oh, of all the rotten luck…!_

She’s halfway to the school, pedaling her little heart out, when Hinata notices...there’s something wrong with her bike. It feels...sluggish? Leaning on a foot, she flips her kickstand, trying to find the problem.

It’s...rather obvious.

A flat tire.

What?!

She just put air in them the other day! She’s never had a problem until now! What on earth…? And why does it have to be _today_ …? She’d even rather it be a school day than today…

It’s the baseball game! The one Sasuke invited her to! Well...sort of. At first she invited herself, but he was the one who made her feel welcome.

And then he...told her Naruto wasn’t really into her. Which...part of her knew. But then, it almost sounded like...like...maybe he liked her…? Ah, it’s so confusing! She doesn’t want to assume, and he wasn’t very clear...but…?

But now she’s going to miss it! It’s too far to go on foot - she’ll be so late! And then he’ll think she’s avoiding him after their strange talk yesterday!

Frustrated, she can’t help a small stamp of her foot. Now what is she supposed to do…?

“Hey!”

Startling, she looks up to see a car pulling up along the curb, a dark-haired woman leaning out her window. “Uh...y-yes?”

“Are you all right?”

Hinata’s fingers start twiddling nervously. “Oh, uh...y-yes ma’am! I just...my bike has a flat.”

“Do you need a ride, dear?”

“W-well, I...I wasn’t going home. I’m headed to...the school? There’s a game, and -”

“Oh, you mean the baseball game? I’m heading there now! My son is playing! Here, put your bike in the back - I’ll give you a ride!”

Hinata blinks. Her son…? You know, she looks an awful lot like…

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes, yes! Here, I’ll help you -”

“Oh, t-that’s okay!” But, it’s too late - the woman hops out, helping Hinata maneuver her bike into the folded down rear seats.

“There we go! Hop on in, we’ve still got time!”

All sorts of sheepish, Hinata does as asked, the car zooming back down the road.

“So, do you have friends that play?” the woman asks, glancing back over her seat.

“Uh, y-yeah, a few.”

“Do you play any sports?”

“Yes ma’am - tennis. And um...volleyball.”

“That’s wonderful! My son Sasuke only plays baseball...his brother was on the soccer team when he was in highschool, too!”

Hinata can’t help a small jump. So, this _is_ Sasuke’s mother - she thought they looked similar! “I...I see!”

“Well, I’m glad you go support the other sports teams, dear. We’ll cheer them on and help them win!”

Still a bit nervous, Hinata nonetheless manages a smile. “Y...yeah!”

Parking takes a few minutes, and the teams are already warming up. Hopping out of the car, Hinata lingers, not sure if she should...go by herself? Or maybe she’s found herself company. Not wanting to be rude, she assumes the latter.

“There we go! Now, let’s find some seats!”

...she really _has_ found herself some company, it seems.

Mikoto leads the way, scoping out a place next to a woman of wild red hair. “Kushina!”

“There you are! I was wondering!”

“I picked up a hitchhiker,” the brunette explains, pointing with a small snicker to Hinata, who goes pink. Kushina...that’s Naruto’s mother!

“Oh! Well good! I’d hate for anyone to miss out!” The Uzumaki flashes a bright smile. “Come on, come sit down!”

“O...okay.” Suddenly feeling...very awkward, Hinata sits on Mikoto’s other side, Kushina filling her friend in on...whatever gossip. In truth, the highschooler isn’t listening, looking over the teams on the field. Konoha’s green-themed jerseys blend a bit with the grass, but there’s little missing Naruto’s sunshine blond hair.

Now...where is…?

“There’s my boy!” Mikoto points. “There, on the left!”

Following the digit, Hinata perks up. Oh, now she sees him!

“So, who are you here to watch?” Kushina asks, leaning forward to look around her friend.

Hinata goes pink. “O-oh, um...no one in particular, just...j-just the team as a whole!”

“That’s great! We’re so hoping they make it to state...it’d be great if they could make it as seniors, wouldn’t it?”

“Sasuke talks about it all the time...I know he was always excited when the soccer team got to go. He loved cheering Itachi on! So it’d be great to be able to support him, too.”

Hinata just nods, not...really sure what to say.

Warm ups then end...and the game begins!

At first, it starts rather slow. The teams switch places several times without a single run. With a man on first, Sasuke comes up to bat.

“Oh, there he is!” Mikoto enthuses, clutching Kushina’s arm. “Go Sasukeee!”

Glancing to the mothers, Hinata watches as Sasuke takes the plate. Not swinging at first, he gets a ball. Then a strike. But then - crack! The bat connects! Back into the outfield it goes, both runners tearing along the paths. The first makes it to third, and Sasuke to second.

“Yeees!” Mikoto cheers as Hinata claps loudly.

Next happens to be Naruto. After two miss strikes, he manages to slice the ball right between second and third. With a sprint, the first boy makes it back for a point, Sasuke making it to third as Naruto takes first.

The crowd cheers, Hinata beaming. But rather than watching Naruto...she finds herself watching Sasuke. He’s so close to scoring a point…!

The next batter, however, gets his ball caught. A sigh of disappointment settles over the crowd. But after that, another outfield shot! Sasuke streaks to home, sliding in just under the ball.

Naruto, however, gets tagged as it’s thrown back.

“Aww, c’mon!” Kushina roars, earning a glance from the people in front of them. “Good job, Naruto! You’ll get ‘em next time!”

The rest of the game seems to fly by as the action picks up. For a time it’s neck and neck, both teams slowly building up their scores. But as the last inning comes to a close, Sasuke manages to bat two runners in, and with that, they take the game!

Konoha’s stands rise into an uproar, and Hinata celebrates with the rest of them, hollering about their victory. Following both mothers, they await the team’s emergence after they finish changing.

Still scuffed with dirt, Naruto emerges with a wide grin. “Mom! We did it!”

“Hell yeah!” Kushina calls, taking her son into a mock headlock and ruffling his hair. “I’m so proud of you! You did great!”

“Good job, Naruto,” Hinata offers, begetting a look of surprise.

“Hinata?”

“Mikoto picked her up on the way here!” his mother explains. “Flat bike tire!”

“Aw man, that sucks! Glad you made it, though!”

“M-me too!”

It’s then Sasuke joins them, body language clearly exhausted.

Beaming, his mother opens her arms. “You did so great, sweetie! One more game down, eh?”

“Yeah…” Smiling tiredly, he accepts the embrace...and then notices Hinata. His eyes go wide for a moment, cheeks dusting pink.

“I found a classmate of yours on the way in - she was coming to see the game, too!”

“...oh, uh...oh yeah?”

Noticing his embarrassment, Hinata doesn’t tattle. “Mhm! Your mom gave me a ride when my bike went flat…”

“We’ll give you a ride back home, too!”

“Oh, t-thank you!”

After some chatting, the group splits up, and Hinata walks quietly beside Sasuke...who still seems rather...nervous.

“So, where do you live, Hinata?”

“Cedar street, ma’am - a big white house on the corner!”

As the car heads out, Hinata spares Sasuke a glance. “...congrats again on winning your game.”

“Thanks…” He also gives her a fleeting look. “...guess you better win your tennis match, huh?”

She gives a smile. “...yeah. I need to keep up, huh?”

“Maybe we’ll both make it to state.”

“Oh...I dunno about that.”

“I bet you could. Just keep at it.”

Her cheeks flush pink. “...I’ll try.”

Finding the proper house, Sasuke helps unload her bike. “Hope you don’t need a new tire.”

“Guess I’ll find out...um...s-see you Monday?”

“Yeah...later, Hinata.”

Waving, she watches the car pull away before looking to her bike. Maybe a flat tire wasn’t such a bad thing...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tireddd OTL
> 
> A continuation of day 149! Sorta! It got VERY late and I had to rush an entry, so...that one jumped out at me, lol - I wanna do more with that little story! Beyond this, anyway, lol
> 
> But yeah, it's...super late. I gotta sleep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
